Death Stalkers
Death Stalkers are large, scorpion-like Grimm in the American web cartoon series RWBY. History Volume 1 A Death Stalker is first seen when Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos are out in the Emerald Forest looking for a relic during their initiation into Beacon Academy. They stumble upon the Death Stalker's cave, and Jaune accidentally wakes it up by grabbing its glowing stinger. The Death Stalker gives chase, but Jaune and Pyrrha are able to outrun it. They make it to the goal and find a relic, meet up with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. However, the meeting is short-lived as the Death Stalker and a Nevermore catch up. The Death Stalker almost stings Ruby, but Weiss freezes its stinger in a wall of ice just long enough to get a head start before the Death Stalker and Nevermore and give chase. The two teams are forced to battle the Grimm, with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren fighting the Death Stalker. Nora manages to stub it with grenades and a blow from her hammer, and Ren loosens its stinger. Pyrrha throws her sheild to slice off the stinger, causing it to fall into the Death Stalker, Nora then rams the stinger down with her hammer, impaling the Death Stalker and sending it falling to its doom in the cliffs below. Volume 2 In "No Brakes", Death Stalkers are among the Grimm breaching into Vale. In "Breach", a Death Stalker does battle with Coco Adele, who defeats it. ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' A miniature subtype of Death Stalkers serve as common Grimm enemies in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, with many roaming the wild and othersb being released by Merlot Industries. Several types of Grimm were experimented on and mutated by Merlot Industries and Dr. Merlot, including Death Stalkers. The giant, mutated Death Stalker he created serves as the final boss of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, having the abilities to spew acid from its stinger, burrow into the ground, and summon other Grimm such as Creeps. Merlot sends the beast out on Team RWBY in a last desperate attempt to kill them, but they manage to defeat it. Volume 3 In the episodes detailing the Fall of Beacon ("Battle of Beacon", "Heroes and Monsters" and "End of the Beginning"), Death Stalkers are among the Grimm invading the city. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' Baby Death Stalkers appear as units on three cards in RWBY: Amity Arena: "Baby Death Stalkers", which deploys four Baby Death Stalkers; "Baby Death Stalker Swarm", which deploys a swarm of over a dozen Baby Death Stalkers; and "Death Stalker Den", which spawns one Baby Death Stalker every so often and spawns four if the den collapses. The Baby Death Stalkers have low health individually, but move and attack quickly and can swarm and overwhelm enemies by attacking from several directions. Powers and Abilities Death Stalkers have a tough exterior and armor plating, allowing them to be extremely strong and durable. They can easily tank grenade blasts and blade attacks. Their massive pincers are used both to snap for offense and cover for defense, and their giant glowing stinger is a powerful and offensive tool, and is presumably poisonous. Gallery Images 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_6597.png|Jaune face-to-face with a Death Stalker. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03813.png|A Death Stalker chasing Pyrrha. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_06107.png|Ruby Rose vs. a Death Stalker. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_13377.png|Nora hits a Death Stalker with her hammer. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_16454.png|Team JNPR kill the Death Stalker. Deathstalker.jpg|A Death Stalker in Vale. 20170218162755_3.jpg|Miniature Death Stalkers in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Mutdeath.png|The Mutant Death Stalker. 20170218171259_2.jpg Rwby_deathstalker_by_bretmcnee-d6w4qb3.png Chapter_3_(2018_manga)_Death_Stalker.png|A Death Stalker in RWBY: The Official Manga. Deathstalker_card.png|A Death Stalker on the Ace of Spades in the RWBY Card Deck. Four_Baby_Death_Stalkers.jpg|Baby Death Stalker units in RWBY: Amity Arena. DeathStalkerAmityArena.jpg|Baby Death Stalker Swarm units in RWBY: Amity Arena. RWBY_2019-03-20-22-25-40.png|Death Stalker Den units in RWBY: Amity Arena. Baby_Death_Stalkers_card_icon.jpg|Baby Death Stalkers card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Death_Stalker_Den_card_icon.jpg|Death Stalker Den card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Baby_Death_Stalker_Swarm_card_icon.jpg|Baby Death Stalker Swarm card in RWBY: Amity Arena. Videos Teams RWBY & JNPR VS Nevermore & Death Stalker (RWBY) RWBY Grimm Eclipse (FINAL BOSS & ENDING) Trivia *The cave where a Death Stalker emerges from has old drawings of people attacking the monster with sticks and spears. This could signify that the monster had been in the cave since the original war with the Grimm. *"Death Stalker" is also the name of a real species of scorpion. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Genderless Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Forms Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Book Villains Category:Predator